Joyeuses Paques
by Maria Jack
Summary: Un drabble de Paques, Joyeuses Paques les geeks !
1. Chapter 1

« Si j'accepte... Vous me donnez du chocolat ?  
Promis gamin.

\- Je te crois pas Patron...

\- Et si c'est moi qui te le promets geek ? »

Le petit sembla hésiter, avant d'aller embrasser son Créateur.

* * *

« Ah... Ce que c'est bon...

\- Patron...

\- Mathieu... »

Le corps du geek s'arqua sous le plaisir. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de la luxure.

« Geek... Desserre les dents …

Tends moi bien ton cul... »

Il se plia un peu plus, manquant de s'étouffer à chaque coup de butoir du Patron.

* * *

Les yeux du geek s'illuminèrent d'un coup. Un éclair de plaisir venait de traverser ses pupilles dilatées. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, en éveillant chaque cellule.

Il avança son visage pour prendre une bouchée de plus. Le chocolat fondait sur sa langue.

« Délicieux, se réjouit-il. »

Il reprit une bouchée. Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'il dégageait sa gorge, projetant sa tête en arrière sous l'enthousiasme.

Une caresse douce sur sa gorge vint le faire d'autant plus frissonner. Il reconnut la douceur d'une langue. Sans bouger sa tête, il posa son chocolat. Il leva les doigts pour les passer à travers ceux de son assaillant. La longueur, la sensation, il le reconnut de suite.

« Mathieu... »

Une morsure sur sa pomme d'Adam lui confirma ses dires. Deux mains saisirent ses hanches. Une poigne ferme, décidé, suivit d'un baiser dans le cou.

« Patron... »

Il les sentit se mouvoir contre lui.

« Déguste bien ton chocolat gamin...  
\- Tu l'as bien mérité... »

Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de répondre un timide :

« Merci.

Joyeuses Pâques. »

* * *

Alors jeunes gens, vous voulez une version longue?


	2. Chapter 2

Vous demandez, j'obéis mes princesses.

* * *

Le geek observait le calendrier chaque jour depuis une semaine. Un rituel qui ne sembla pas manquer à l'œil attentif du maître de maison.

Le jeu du chérubin le rendit inquisiteur. Il se décida donc à le questionner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe la semaine prochaine ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu observes ce calendrier, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.

\- En fait... C'est Pâques dimanche ! »

Le vidéaste l'observait avec un léger mépris. Ce n'était que ça ? Aucun interêt.

« T'es pas religieux idiot. »

Le geek serra les dents, baissant les yeux.

« Oui mais à Pâques... On mange du chocolat... Et j'adore le chocolat...

\- C'est commercial ça. Tu peux acheter du chocolat quand tu veux.

\- Oui mais... ! Là c'est... Tout le monde en mange... Ils ont des formes de lapin... C'est la tradition.

\- Les traditions, c'est ce qui menait des épileptiques à se faire tuer pour leur maladie. A lapider des femmes pour avoir trompé leur mari. A exécuter en public des personnes pour simple athéisme. »

Quand les larmes du gamin montèrent, Mathieu lui tapota la tête.

« On s'en fout de cette fête non ?

\- Le chocolat de Pâques... Il est exceptionnel... Et on achète jamais de chocolat...

\- C'est cher.

\- J'ai jamais eu de nid de Pâques... »

Le vidéaste soupira. Comment un être aussi influençable par la société pouvait découler de lui ? Pourquoi ce tel désir de se sentir comme tout le monde ? Quelle utilité à être dans la masse, si la masse se tue par elle même de l'intérieur ?

« Arrête de chialer sérieux... Surtout pour ça quoi.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre ça toi... Tu es amoureux, donc tu le ressens toujours, ce bonheur que le chocolat m'apporte ! Moi, personne ne m'aime ! »

Sur ces paroles, le geek disparut dans sa chambre. Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon de vie.

Le Patron, encore allongé sur leur lit, fumait un cigarillo à la vanille. Pour une personne extérieure, rien d'étonnant. Pour son petit ami, cette pratique se voulait aussi curieuse que la nouvelle passion du geek pour les calendriers.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée en entrant dans la salle.

\- Rien.

\- A d'autre. Il y a toujours un truc quand tu fumes ça au lieu de tes clopes.

\- Perspicace gamin. A croire que tu commences à me ressembler. »

Mathieu eut un petit rire pendant qu'il rejoignait son amant au lit.

« Dans tes rêves. »

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

J- 'ai envie du gamin ces derniers temps. »

Le vidéaste ne s'offusqua en rien de cette déclaration. Il préférait un Patron honnête que des cachotteries. Et de la frustration.

« Fais toi le ?

\- C'est pas si simple que ça. »

Le Patron posa son suicide cubain sur le bord du cendrier à sa droite, avant de se retourner vers son amant.

« Il va croire que je te trompe juste.

\- Je peux lui expliquer que je suis d'accord.

\- Il voudra pas.

\- Essaie le chantage.

\- C'est trop simple. Tu peux pas juste me laisser baiser comme ça à droite à gauche.

\- T'arrêteras de toutes façons pas. Et si je te force, tu vas me quitter quoi qu'il arrive. Tu contrôles pas ta bite. »

Le Patron grogna. Mathieu avait raison, et il le savait très bien.

« Je veux qu'on le baise ensemble.

\- Super activité de couple.

\- Arrête ton ironie. Imagine un peu. »

Une main baladeuse s'aventurait sur les cuisses d'un vidéaste tout ouïe.

« Propose.

\- Le petit, le cul en l'air pour toi. Moi dans ton dos, entrain de te prendre.

\- Tu m'intéresses là... »

Les doigts connaisseurs remontaient sur l'entre-jambe du Mathieu, par dessus son jeans.

« Lui remplir la bouche et le cul. On peut même aller jusqu'à les deux dans son petit trou serré...

\- T'es plutôt persuasif...

\- Tu es bon public surtout.

\- Ca m'excite bien, les plans à trois.

\- Faut juste faire consentir le gamin. »

Le fondateur de salut les geeks fixa son regard sur le plafond, cherchant une solution. Elle jaillit dans son esprit à une vitesse folle.

* * *

« Si j'accepte... Vous me donnez du chocolat ?  
\- Promis gamin.

\- Je te crois pas Patron...

\- Et si c'est moi qui te le promets geek ? »

Le petit sembla hésiter, avant d'aller embrasser son Créateur. Il n'en était pas à son premier baiser échangé avec celui qui lui offrit la vie. Si une folie restait dans l'esprit de toutes les personnalités, c'était bien l'attirance folle éprouvée pour Mathieu.

Ce dernier tentait toujours de poser un cadre relationnel entre eux. Une dimension familiale. Mais quand la solitude le rongeait, il ne disait pas non à quelques gâteries. Aussi savait-il très bien ce qu'il désirait du geek.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, un bassin vint se coller au croupion du geek. Il accepta la langue de Mathieu qui s'immisçait entre ses lèvres, alors que la proéminence brûlante du Patron chatouillait ses fesses. Il les lui tendait dans une totale soumission, perdu dans son échange lingual.

Les mains de Mathieu longèrent le torse du geek, remontant sous son t-shirt, avant de redescendre ouvrir sa ceinture. Il se débarrassait de l'a lanière tendit que le Patron les dirigeait vers la chambre la plus proche.

A l'intérieur, il ferma à clef avant de se retourner vers le geek. Mathieu s'en était détaché, retournant près de son copain. Ils se firent un clin d'œil avant de se déshabiller simultanément, devant les pupilles du geek, qui se dilataient progressivement. Le Patron n'eut même pas à conserver ses lunettes. Le plus frèle pouvait très bien les reconnaître par leur capillarité.

Le crâne presque chauve du Patrons s'approcha du geek, qui se frissonnait devant le regard carnassier qu'on lui adressait. Le criminel lui déroba ses lèvres, collant sans pudeur son corps au sien, que Mathieu dévêtait méthodiquement.

Le vidéaste, son œuvre de nu achevée, susurra à l'oreille du geek, des mots que le Patron se fit un plaisir de comprendre.

« Fais nous du bien avec ta langue... A tous les deux... »

Le garnement exigea un baiser qu'il prit à son créateur avant de s'agenouiller, faisant face aux deux membres durcis du couple. Il commença par un simple doigt en qui en dessina le contour, des deux simultanément. Puis un coup de langue du le gland. Du premier. Du second.

Semblant apprécier les réactions de sursaut provoquées, il enfourna le sexe de son créateur dans la bouche. Il le fit claquer contre le voile de son palais, avant de changer de sucette.

Celle du Patron possédait une saveur légèrement différente. Il la garda plus longtemps entre ses lèvres, masturbant à côté Mathieu. Ses yeux se braquaient sur le visage du Patron, qu'il découvrait d'un nouvel angle. Il le voyait prendre son pied. Il sentait qu'il prenait un peu de pouvoir sur lui. Il comptait bien en profiter.

Même s'il revenait de temps à autre sur l'entre-jambe gonflé de Mathieu, le geek s'évertuait à faire céder aux gémissements son alter ego noir.

Si celui-ci se laissa surprendre une fois à gronder plaisir, l'air satisfait du geek ne lui convenait pas. Ce petit ne le ridiculiserait pas devant Mathieu, malgré cette langue qui gesticulait parfaitement entre sa bite et ses bourses, et cette joue, qui, quand il suçait Mathieu, câlinait son innocence contre son gourdin.

Le Patron se détacha, décevant le geek, qui n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête pour l'interroger, que déjà sa bouche était comblé par le sexe du Mathieu. Celui ci poussa un soudain un cri que le geek eut du mal à décrire conséquence de son talent lingual.

Il se fit violence pour relever les yeux, malgré son attirance pour l'engin entre ses lèvres, et découvrit qu'en même temps qu'il suçait Mathieu, ce dernier se faisait prendre par le prendre. Son propre entre-jambe durcit d'un coup. Ses fesses se serrèrent, à la recherche de sensations. Il voulait aussi.

Il glissa sa main entre ses deux zones glutéales, pour aller taquiner son entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à ses doigts. Dans son excitation, il déglutissait, compressant le sexe de Mathieu, qui semblait s'élever de plus en plus vers le septième ciel.

Le regard suppliant du gamin croisa celui d'un Patron surexcité. Obéissant à ses ordres silencieux, il passa d'assis à une position à quatre pattes. Sa croupe relevée, frétillante sous l'anticipation d'une pénétration prochaine. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Mathieu, bien que délaissé par son amant, profitait toujours de l'excellente fellation de sa plus jeune personnalité, et d'une vue splendide sur son copain, torse bombé, les reins se battant vivement contre les fesses rougies du geek.

Les soupirs, les mots, les onomatopées se mélangeaient, laissant entrevoir des bribes de phrases.

« Ah... Ce que c'est bon...

\- Patron...

\- Mathieu...

\- Geek... »

Le corps du geek s'arqua sous le plaisir. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous l'effet de la luxure.

« Geek... Desserre les dents …

\- Tends moi bien ton cul... »

Il se plia un peu plus, manquant de s'étouffer à chaque coup de butoir du Patron.

Dans sa bouche, il sentait le sexe de Mathieu sur le point de lâcher. Il l'enfonça brusquement si profondément dans sa gorge qu'il le fit jouir.

Un coup plus puissant, particulièrement bien placé du Patron. Il s'écrasa la face sur le sol, la joue baignant dans le sperme qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avaler. Son propre orgasme arriva si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête.

Son corps se contractait sur le criminel, aspirant son sexe plus profondément dans son corps, le comprimant à l'en faire cracher son venin blanc.

* * *

Les yeux du geek s'illuminèrent d'un coup. Un éclair de plaisir venait de traverser ses pupilles dilatées. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, en éveillant chaque cellule.

Il avança son visage pour prendre une bouchée de plus. Le chocolat fondait sur sa langue.

« Délicieux, se réjouit-il. »

Il reprit une bouchée. Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'il dégageait sa gorge, projetant sa tête en arrière sous l'enthousiasme.

Une caresse douce sur sa gorge vint le faire d'autant plus frissonner. Il reconnut la douceur d'une langue. Sans bouger sa tête, il posa son chocolat. Il leva les doigts pour les passer à travers ceux de son assaillant. La longueur, la sensation, il le reconnut de suite.

« Mathieu... »

Une morsure sur sa pomme d'Adam lui confirma ses dires. Deux mains saisirent ses hanches. Une poigne ferme, décidé, suivit d'un baiser dans le cou.

« Patron... »

Il les sentit se mouvoir contre lui. Les deux amant ne lui avaient pas menti. Le dimanche, il reçut un nid de Pâques, débordant de chocolats et bonbons.

« Déguste bien ton chocolat gamin...  
\- Tu l'as bien mérité... »

Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de répondre un timide :

« Merci.

\- Joyeuses Pâques. »

Le geek sourit, repensant au tube de « choco-dentifrice » offert avec. Spéciale dédicace du Patron. Il s'imaginait déjà l'appliquer à une brosse à dent bien particulière. Même à deux.


End file.
